Lean on Me
by GEM8
Summary: Sequel to Lessons and Spotlights Jenny McGarry is on the road to recovery. Jenny journey is not all smooth sailing she leans on her friends and family. She gets some sound advice from a friend and help form the man she loves. LeoJenny please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. Jeff, however belongs to me.**

**Author's note the following is a sequel to Lessons and Spotlights. I like feedback good or bad. Please excuxe the mistakes I didn't proof read this that good.**

**Title "Lean on Me"**

**Rated PG-13**

**Spoilers: Jenny gets some advice from a friend and a helping hand from the man she loves.**

* * *

"Jenny."

"Hey Jeff."

"What are you doing here? It's late shouldn't you be home."

"Yeah."

Jeff noticed something in his friends voice so he walked into the office and sat down. "Jen, What's the matter?"

Jenny didn't look up at him instead she pushed a bottle across her desk "Get these away from me."

Jeff picked up the bottle and put it in his pocket. Did you take any?"

"Almost Damnit I thought I was past this."

"May be you just need some support. Have you thought about attending meetings?"

"I'm the wife of the White House Chief of Staff. What _meeting_ could I go to?"

"Why don't you ask Leo? At least talk to him, he loves you he wants to help you. This isn't the end of the road, you didn't take them. You don't have to walk the rest of the way by yourself. Talk to him."

"I will. I promise."

"Oh Jen, one more thing."

"What?

"Go home. It's late."

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving."

"And your gonna talk to him, right?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. Jeff, however belongs to me.**

**Author's note the following is a sequel to Lessons and Spotlights. I like feedback good or bad. Please excuxe the mistakes I didn't proof read this that good.**

**Title "Lean on Me"**

**Rated PG-13**

**Spoilers: Jenny gets some advice from a friend and a helping hand from the man she loves.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Leo, I'm home."

"Hey." Leo came up and kissed her lovingly. "Where have you been?"

"The office. I had some paperwork I wanted to do before I started back next week. Leo we need to talk." Jenny's voice began to get soft and uneasy.

Leo sensed the uneasiness and placed and arm around her, "Why don't you come sit with me?" Jenny walked into the living room and sat down next to Leo."

"I have to tell you something, I almost threw it away today. I had the pills in my hand but I didn't take them. I'm so mad at myself." Jenny buried her head into her husband's shoulder.

"You're mad because you didn't take the pills?"

"No, because I almost took the pills."

"Good."

"Good. How's that good?"

If you remember how you felt today every time you're tempted chances are you wouldn't take them."

Jenny looked up at her husband with damp eyes "Leo, I don't think I can do this alone. Jeff suggested meetings but what meeting could I go to?"

"Mine."

"Leo--"

Leo put a finger on her lips to stop her. "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

------

Jenny walked into the West Wing and went down to Leo's office.

"Hey Sunshine."

"Hi."

"You don't sound so good. Everything all right?"

"Well when you called it sounded like an emergency so I rushed over here. I thought you were in trouble or something."

"Sweetie, trust me when I tell you that if I were in trouble the press would be the first to know, then I would find out from them and call you."

"Very funny."

"I try. I called because we have to go somewhere."

"Now, it's almost midnight."

"Yes it is."

"You are starting to sound like Jed, you know that."

"Thank you. Come on." Leo took Jenny's hand and left the office.

Leo lead Jenny through the halls of the OEOB, down the stair case and stopped in front of a door with a secret service agent outside of it.

"Okay, what are we doing here and why is there an agent outside the door?"

"I told you I would take care of you."

"Leo is this--"

"Yeah Jen it is. They are all our people, it's a small group and they are very good _card_ players. You're safe here."

"Is this what you mean when you say you are going to the _card game?_"

"Yeah. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then let's join the _game_." Jenny took Leo's hand in hers, the agent opened the door and Jenny took the next step in her recovery.


End file.
